Bioassays may be used to obtain information about a sample. For example, bioassays are commonly used for detecting the presence and concentration of a substance in the sample. The substance being detected may also be referred to as a “target”.
Bioassays can be used in a variety of applications. For example, in some cases, bioassays are used to determine the concentration and purity of a pharmaceutical product as part of a quality control system. Bioassays may also be used for clinical sample analysis to aid in the diagnosis of a disease or condition. Furthermore, bioassays can be used for the purpose of combating bio-terrorism by helping to detect the presence of toxic biological agents within an area. Thus, bioassays are an important and versatile analytical tool that can be used in a variety of industries and settings for multiple purposes.
New types of bioassays, therefore, are desirable, particularly bioassays that are fast, sensitive, and easy to use.